Saturn's Revolution
by x-kitty-x
Summary: Chapter 10 is UP! This is 30th Century.. Times have changed in Saturn's absence and her life will soon change as well. R&R Please..
1. Intro

~Okies people my first Saturn Fic.. I thought it would be really cool to make her seem important in something.. In the Manga they make her seem Evil in the S and in the SuperS they made her seem just like another Senshi.. The Anime Made her seem like nothing all around but a host for Mistress Nine.. All us Saturn Fans know that she is one of the most powerful Senshi.. HEY, she can destroy a planet on her own.. No help from the others or a Crystal.. So she has to be given recognition for her power.. I silute you Saturn and your cause..~  
  
Setting: This story is based after the Senshi Wars.. Basically after the Giant Ice Age and the New Crystal Tokyo is up and running. All of the Senshi well sort of go off and do their own thing.. Saturn returned to her Planet and to her Castle called Titian; watching over the Valley of the Dead. Pluto is in the Time Gate keeping time in check.. The Inner Senshi all do their part as the Royal Court For the Now King and Queen of Crystal Tokyo. Yet Michiru and Haruka are well solitary again.. R&R please.. I like to hear all sorts of stuff about my writing... 


	2. So it Starts

On the planet Saturn, it was desolate and quiet. Not even the space disturbance traveled here for it was a silent planet. Sound did not enter or leave this world. Their was however a castle, black in color and in it a single room was illuminated but it was faint.   
  
Inside the room was what seemed to be a young girl; but was not. Her body as a shell was no older then fourteen but the spirit that was inside; in fact was as old as the galaxy itself if not the universe. Clad in her a grey-violet skirt and a blood red bow located on her lower back and chest. The center of her chest, had a crystal of some sort that was shaped like tiny pins sticking out of all sides. It shined a light aura that was the source of light illuminating the room. Eyes like the coldest of arctic winters as she glaIred at the wall with no emotion in them. Jet-black hair brushed her shoulders and brow as it swished in the slight rush of wind that passed now and again.  
  
The girl sat upon a throne made of silver. The fabric was a violet velvet that matched her skirt and neck line. The silver etched with various symbols and patterns. The floor and walls were the same material and pattern. A light purple tile that surrounded her along with painting and statues of the dying or already dead frozen in time. Disturbing to see from a normal point of view but to her it did not seem to be a distraction.   
  
Her head shot over to a corner shadowed by the angle of the wall and from the light that she emitted. Standing from her seat she walked over to the corner where a staff was propped. It was 6'0" and a good eight inches taller making her seem to be about 5'4". Tapping her staff upon the tile surface she spoke softly but her voice seemed to echo around her, "You seek an audience with me?" her tone cold and uncaring in a way.   
  
The taller figure stepped from the shadows. Another female dressed much like first only her suit was made of a golden armor that covered her body entirely and unlike the first who had a opal colored jeweled tiara their was a matching golden headdress was also apart of her suit.   
  
The newcomer lowered to one knee and lowered her head, "yes I, Senshi Galaxia, seek the audience of the Senshi of Death."   
  
The other nodded, "What business brings you to my home to disturb my solitary life? I only am given little time from my duties." she glared down at Galaxia not satisfied by her manners.  
  
Galaxia only nodded her head again, "You know I am fully aware of your duties Saturn and as you know I come of my own free time to seek you also."   
  
Saturn nodded, "then we both are on limited time so continue. Why have you come all the way here when you could have just sent a com link to me?"  
  
Galaxia looked over her shoulder, "because this message is of too much importance to send on the comm systems. You never know who's watching them no matter how secured we think they may be." she stood to her feet again but didn't move from the spot.  
  
Saturn was still uncurious, "well go on." she looked to her glaive tilting it side to side as her crystal's light reflected off of it.  
  
Galaxia held out her hand and a small diamond shaped crystal appeared from her hand. After a few moments the symbol of Saturn appeared over it and Galaxia smiled, "she was formed not to long ago and I need her to be safe. I trust you with her then any other senshi in the universe. Sense she has your same power aura I think it be best."  
  
Saturn did not understand this, "you want me to carry her inside my body to protect her?" she paused awaiting the nod of Galaxia yet knowing what she would say before she said it. Instead she continued her assumption, "Then eventually I give birth to her?" then Galaxia nodded again.  
  
"Yes and I have found a replacement to watch over the Valley of the dead in your absence." she blinked as she saw the grim look of Saturn who though about losing her only duty she was god at, "you will still be ruler of the dead and guide to this place but until you give birth I would like you to go back under your civilian name on Earth. There the Outer Senshi will watch over you and help you through this."  
  
Saturn shook her head, "I am 14 on earth and a child as young as I to bare a child will be looked at very badly."  
  
Galaxia only nodded, "that is why you must live in the secluded mountains of Japan and that's why I place you in the protection of the Outers and not Neo-Queen Serenity who I am more then sure she would watch over you." she smiled slightly but Saturn still looked unpleased.  
  
"I do not need protection if I have my guardian powers. I can continue this task on my own while doing my one duty it is I do best." Looking like she was going to continue the speech Galaxia quickly butted in, "you MUST not engage in any battle what so ever during your stay on Earth. It will jeopardize the star seed and this mission."  
  
Saturn became frustrated, "I still fail to see what this mission is that I must do! You have just been giving me orders and you show me a star seed that has the same power of Saturn."  
  
Galaxia by this time was frustrated as well as she stood to her feet, "you question the one single senshi stronger then you! You question my knowledge that is equal to your own!" she lowered her tone as she let out a sigh, "this star seed is your wish deep inside your heart that even you may not hear. Maybe she is to be handed down your glaive once your job is done so that you may rest and be at peace.. Without having to bourdon the weight of death upon your shoulders."  
  
Saturn blinked and looked away, "my job will never be done it was set in stone before many planets were formed."  
  
As galaxia saw Saturn's expression she smiled, "then maybe you just wish for someone to keep you company."  
  
This made Saturn think, she never wanted children because of this solitary fate she was bestowed so many years ago. She couldn't bare having another join her in that fate. Then, it dawned upon her that maybe it would be so fun as to have a child, "so after the child is born; then I may return to Saturn?"   
  
The other nodded and smiled, "If you wish, but only you and the Outer Senshi will know of this child until it is born. Not even your King and Queen will know.. Is it understood? This task and this star seed is very important."  
  
Saturn was slightly confused still, their was an odd feeling that she wasn't being let in upon all of the detail but when she asked she was lead in a circle so she only nodded, "ok I will do this."   
  
Galaxia seemed thrilled and walked over to Saturn, still holding the star seed in her hands. Once close enough to the other Senshi she released the shining crystal that hovered in mid-air for a moment. Saturn then took her free left hand and reached out to it before it disappeared.   
  
She knew it had disappeared into her body foe she felt a slight rush of power surge through her. She slightly stumbled upon her glaive mostly in the shock of the power of this star seed looking to Galaxia, "I will be in need of Company while I Travel back to Earth." She was too pride to admit she was weakened slightly and was doing her best at hiding it; yet it was working.   
  
Galaxia nodded, "I will help you. I would like taking Pluto's time stream, we would be their in a quicker time but it is a risky thing to mess with time... here take my hand." she held her hand out that Saturn forcefully grabbed and the two quickly vanished from the Titan Castle Throne room.  
  
They arrived upon Earth in the Thirtieth Century and all was different then Saturn had last seen it. It was the new Crystal Tokyo and all was beautiful. She watched over the small cliff admiring its improvement. She then noticed she was in her human form Hotaru.  
  
  
  
She of course wore what she had last. Her black long sleeve dress that hugged her body. It traveled just above her knees wearing matching flip flop sandals. She felt odd in this form being Saturn for a thousand years but she felt like she could calm down  
  
A familiar voice came from behind her, "hello my princess" then another followed, "Hotaru-chan come to play?" she turned and saw Michiru and Haruka standing side by side with large smiles upon their faces and she grinned in return running to them, "MICHIRU-MAMA! HARUKA-PAPA!"  
  
She embraced them tightly as Galaxia gave out a slight cough to interrupt. Haruka looked up at her but Michiru was too intent upon Hotaru. Galaxia continued, "I am sure Starfighter already briefed you upon all of this?"  
  
Haruka nodded but didn't seem pleased, this was like her fourteen year old daughter being pregnant aside from the cause, "yes and we will keep you informed of any change."  
  
  
  
The Senshi nodded and smiled, "I thank you." with those words she disappeared making were she was glitter with gold sparkles. Then Haruka turned to Hotaru and smiled, "want to go home?"  
  
Hotaru nodded, it would be the home she grew up in as a child most likely. It was secluded but close by to a town that they could live comfortably, "Haruka-papa.. Will we see Serenity and Chibi-Usa?"  
  
  
  
Haruka shook her head, "you are to stay away from the Royal Palace and Chibi-Usa is not born yet but serenity is with child. We all know it's her and Serenity has made it clear it is to be Small Lady." she paused and let out a sigh, "Things have changed in your absence. We still talk to the Inner Senshi and meet with them but our bond we shared is changed after the crowning of our King and Queen. We are no longer needed in the palace. We are just backup." Haruka clinched her fist slightly.  
  
Hotaru couldn't believe all that changed in the time she had been away; let alone how much she had been informed. Her burdens for now lifted up off of her shoulders but she still had many questions and now that her mind was clear of her duty; the answers became more desired. 


	3. The Crystal Palace

~Just a FYI.. I made it where Hotaru has two Spirits in her body.. Of course Hotaru/Princess Saturn.. Then The Senshi/Planet Guardian.. I made it this way because I can better discribe the difference between Hotaru and Saturn.. The sweet innocent Hotaru-chan and the Serious, and sometimes careless Saturn..~  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: Reunions  
  
Hotaru quickly adapted to her new surroundings. She always did, yet still disappointed about not being able to meet Chibi Usa. Being her best friend in the Twentieth Century, it would have been nice to see her again.   
  
Though, with all the new changes with her, she was rarely allowed to go anywhere and this made her grow short and frustrated. It could of been those mood swings she was told about by Michiru but she concluded it was just a mixture of both. She also though, with Neo-Queen Serenity with child as well, was she being treated the same way? If so Hotaru could relate.  
  
This treatment continued for a month before she realized she was fed up with it. Sitting in her room, she watched the sun setting in the West out of the corner of her eye she saw her Planet Guardian looking to her. Glaive in hand with a short tempered look upon her face, "You let them push you around Hotaru?"   
  
This made her jump slightly, "They say its for the best. You know they care for our safety."   
  
Her other self didn't look satisfied as she shook her head. The silence remained as the Guardian looked to be thinking, "I promised Galaxia I would not appear Hotaru but I cannot stand in the shadows of your mind while you let ourselves be led around like we are incompetent!" this made Hotaru jump and look to the door making sure that no one heard them, "And what am I to do?"   
  
The Guardian pointed her hand to the window and it opened swiftly, "Go before they come in to check on you.." Hotaru looked to the window, "Run away?" she asked and her guardian nodded, "Go to the Palace.. The King and Queen will be happy to see you."  
  
It was odd arguing with herself but she grabbed her coat from her chair and slid down the gutter pipe to the ground. Her room being on the second floor. Her breathing quickened, with her body always being fragile that was a tough task to do. Yet she had gotten this far and saw her other self disappear at the window with a smile on her face.  
  
It was now or never and for her it was now. So quickly she took to the bush and kept as much out of site as possible. She did not even let strangers see her. It wasn't until she was standing face to face with the Crystal Palace is when she was fully in view. No one was around it and she walked up to the wall.. Well what it looked like was a path that continued into the Palace. Yet their was no door to continue on. She pressed her hand to the crystal monument and for a moment it remained their. That was until her hand fell through making Hotaru arch a brow but walked through it not really knowing how the technology of this place worked yet.   
  
Looking behind her she let out a sigh, knowing it was against the agreement that her Guardian set, but she didn't know why. She had no answers that satisfied her now as to why she was in the position she was in now. With that in her mind she concluded nothing was wrong with her actions and continued on.   
  
She did not get far though seeing two guards much taller then she was, each of them placing glaive in her direction, "I would not do that if I were you." she whispered under her breath. The guards ignored this, "who are you? And how did you breach the Palace Walls?"   
  
Her eyes glowed purple and the same aura surrounded her body as she instantly became Sailor Saturn; her silence glaive held in hands instinctively sliced the others into two like butter. [ What? I didn't mean to transform.. ] she thought watching from the back of her mind but a second voice replied to her thoughts [ I know I forced yourself to. You'll understand shortly. ]  
  
The Guards were speechless as they feel to one knee, "Forgive us.. We didn't know that you were a Senshi." Saturn scuffed as she walked past them continuing to where her instincts lead her to. Finding herself in front of a door that was opened as she approached and it looked to be a Throne Room.. Although nothing like her own back on Saturn she could tell.   
  
The doors opened without the help of anyone as she was facing the Royal Court. To her though, it was the Inner Senshi known as, Senshi Venus, Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter. They all had smiles upon their faces giving her at the same time a simple nod in greeting. She was polite and followed suit to them.  
  
They all have grown up very much. Although Saturn was hoping for their bright and cheery welcome filled with gossip and giggles, it was more sophisticated and formal. Behind her without a doubt, was Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion. Both were standing and with gentle smiles across their faces. Serenity was much further along with child then Saturn had thought; in fact she looked as though she would explode at any time. The doors shut behind her as she stepped in further.  
  
Saturn kneeled to the King and Queen and they both in sync nodded to acknowledge her kneel. As she stood to her feet Serenity broke the silence, "What brings you from the Valley of the Dead?"   
  
Saturn closed her eyes as to think of her excuse not really wishing to speak of current events, "I was visiting Neptune and Uranus so I thought to visit you all as well. As you know it has been only too long." they all nodded in reply to her.  
  
"So true; I am only disappointed you have come to early to se...." The queen was so shortly interrupted by a burst through the Doors.   
  
Three figures stood at the door arms crossed; their gaze shifting to Saturn who avoided to look back at them, "We thought we would find you here.. Do you have any idea what you are doing?!" The Center Fighter with black hair that was pulled back in a pony tail. They were all dressed in leather; black in color. The designs varied yet they were basically shorts, high cut top, and knee high boots.   
  
Serenity looked a little taken back at the shortness of temper, "what is the meaning of you manners Star Fighter?"  
  
The Fighter to the left with white hair with the same basic hair style shook her head, "This is none of your concern your highness."  
  
Saturn shook her head not wanting to lose her temper couldn't take it, "So! Did Michiru and Haruka call you when I wasn't in my room?! Are you three my wardens to keep me in line if I cross it?! How am I suppose to understand how you guys are treating me if I don't understand why I even fell for Galaxia's excuse for my burden I carry now?!" she finally had to stop for breath gasping from both anger and loss of breath.  
  
Hotaru spoke in her mind with Saturn, [don't get too upset, the body is fragile enough as it is] Saturn argued back with her other self, [I know the capabilities of this body]. Hotaru became silent again as Star Fighter headed towards Saturn, "I told Galaxia you were better off on Sagittarius Star Zero yet she thought it be best to keep you with friends."   
  
The Inner Senshi took a step towards Saturn, "What are you all speaking of?" Venus asked them all four of them curious to the answer. The King and Queen just stood back to watch.  
  
The same Star Fighter grabbed Saturn and she positioned her glaive at his neck making him freeze in his tracks, "Release me Seiya.. Senshi or not I will protect myself." Fighter did not release her laughing at her statement. She pressed the Glaive closer to his flesh, "My final warning." By this time the other two fighters had come from behind them both and helped to pull the glaive away from her grasp leaving Fighter both shaken but not losing her grip on Saturn, "Thank you Healer... Maker." With this she started to struggle more without her only defense that was taken from her.  
  
Just then Two more figures entered, it was Neptune and Uranus. Unlike the Starlights they kneeled once they came into view of The King and Queen, "Forgive our intrusion my Queen.. Also forgive out lack of information we were feeding to you about the current events. We still can't tell you and I hope you will understand this. You will be informed when the time is right." Uranus spoke not looking up as she continued to kneel. After a few moments of silence she stood up and so did Neptune. This was the que to leave as the starlights followed the two out Fighter still dragging Saturn as she continued to struggle followed by her screaming, "Release me! Michiru! Haruka! You have betrayed your leader! Following orders from another! How can you do this to me?!" the same words echoed down the hall until then silence filled the throne room..   
  
It remained silent until Jupiter looked to Serenity, "Should we just let them go like that Highness?" Serenity closed her eyes walking to the throne just a few feet behind her taking a seat, "I believe we did the right thing. Although the actions of the Starlights, Uranus, and Neptune are rather odd.." she paused to open her eyes and look to th doors as her eyes narrowed, "Saturn did not seem herself at all and so until we are told the facts of what is happening. It was the right thing to do." placing her right hand upon her belly she smiled thinking that it wouldn't be much longer now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Saturn was dragged until she was brought back to the house of Michiru and Haruka but she only screamed until she couldn't do so anymore. About half way back to the house. It was then that Fighter released her. With that she flew and almost hit the wall of the formal family room, "How dare you embarrass me in front of the King and Queen like that! Galaxia is not telling me what I need to know! I wish someone would!"  
  
Just then she turned back into hotaru as she feel to her knees exhausted from today's events.. More then she was accustomed to.. It was then that she started to cry, "she's angry Ruka-poppa.. She wants to know.. I'm scared though." she let out a sniffle, "Saturn scares me sometimes when she shows her anger. Yet.. I can see why she is angry.. I want to know too.. What's happening to us, why was this so important that we must carry this burden?" (Us & we meaning Saturn and Hotaru.. Remember Two separate souls into one body)  
  
Haruka could never stand when her little Taru cried so she walked over to her and embraced her, "alright.. I'll tell you everything, just hush your crying my little one.."  
  
***Well I hope I didn't confuse you too much with the split personality of Saturn there.. You might want to go back and read it a few times to fully understand it.. If not GREAT! R & R Please and I will put up the other chapters real quick here.. **** 


	4. Birth of Saturn

Others in the room gasped in disapproval but Haruka held up her free hand to stop them from speaking as she looked to Hotaru smiling, "you are carrying a child, you know that. A Senshi, that you also know. What you don't know is that she is apart of a prophecy told to Galaxia and part of it was even told to the people of Kinmoku thus gaining the help of the starlights." she paused as Hotaru's Amathysts eyes looked at her and they soon begun to ice over slightly giving the proof that her other self was listenening. Only Saturn can make Hotaru's innocent and sweet face go cold the way it was, "The story was only told to use not long ago but it goes.." she paused and she sighs, "I forget."  
  
The others sighed at her carelessness as Michiru took over seeing the Starlights would not give out any info if they didn't have to, "The prophecy is told of a Senshi more powerful then The Imperial Crystal and even more powerful then Galaxia herself. Born on the month of the cherry blossoms and under the light of the Full Moon.... That's how it went. Their was more to it but that part of the text was lost during the Senshi Wars. Yet this is where folk tails from generations come into play, some speak of this Senshi being the one; who can bring Life and Death. All will love and yet fear her. Evil will want her for their own or not at all.." She was interrupted by Hotaru..  
  
"That sounds like me Michiru-momma.. The Scout that brings Life and Death to worlds.." Michiru nodded and smiled, "I know this Taru-Chan but it isn't.. Galaxia thought it was you until a special star seed found her. Although at first it showed no power of Saturn its aura was too strong to ignore. It was a hunch of hers and she thought that in our Galaxy she would be safest. Kakyu also agreed. Both know the power of us all." Michiru paused hearing the silent arguments of the Starlights before she continued, "Yet Galaxia felt.. That you of us all would keep it most safe. Your power, endurance over obstacles that are almost impossible for you to do. Your knowlage that you can pass on; with our help of course. To teach her how to be a Senshi."   
  
Hotaru was silent for a few moments waiting until she knew for sure that Michiru was done speaking and she nodded, "Saturn approves.. She disagrees with your tactics but will forgive you and will keep hidden for now.." although the for now didn't settle well with anyone they nodded   
  
The Starlights turned to leave when Chibi Chibi appeared before them shaking her head at the Starlights, "Chibi!" she hands them a note and disappears again with pink sparks falling where she once stood. The letter read:  
  
Dear Starlights,  
  
With this turn of events I wish you stay at the aid of the Outer Senshi and a special eye on our Goddess of Death.. I will keep you posted and don't worry about me.. I am not the one who needs the protection right now.  
  
Yours Truly,  
  
Princess Kakyu  
  
All three almost fell to the ground as Fighter read the note out loud. Haruka gave a similar look, "You mean we have to bunk with these.. Shooting Stars?" Michiru gave Haruka a look that surly would get her a scolding later. The Starlights sighed and hung their heads down slightly, "Well it is for a good cause." Taiki tried to cheer them up as Yaten shook his head, "This will be a long Stay I can already tell." Although Seiya was disappointed by the change yet he thought it would be good for them all.. Although his Dumpling was beyond his reach just to see her today even under the condition made him feel better..  
  
Haruka smiled and walked over to the three, "I already have a poppa and two mamma's.. You can be my oji..(uncle)" she pointed, "Oji-Ya" she pointed to Seiya, "Oji-Ten" She then pointed to Yaten," she then Pointed to Taiki, "and Oji-Ki"  
  
All blinked and at the same time, "Nani?!" Hotaru blinked, "You don't want to be my Oji-San?" she gave them a pout like look and they all sighed again mumbling a yes that made Hotaru jump for joy. Haruka tried to hide her calm, sinister laugh but it slipped along with a sly smile, "Oji-Sans.. Why don't you three tuck her into bed then." She made it slightly sarcastic and another look from Michiru made it set in stone, she would get a scolding later.   
  
Saiya looked to Taiki, "Maybe not as fun as I thought." Taiki put a hand on his shoulder, "Remember the cause." he tried to cheer them all up but Yaten looked off to the side, "Yup.. Long months ahead." Hotaru grabbed Yaten by his left arm and Saiya bu his right starting to pull the two up the stairs wide smile painted across her face, "You can tell me stories from your world!" Taiki followed behind them calmly happy that his arm wasn't grabbed once he saw the look on their faces and the tight grip she had on their hands.  
  
One in her room they looked around.. Some parts made it feel like a girls room, the lamps the colored drawing at her desk. Even the bed was black that had the Saturn symbol looked to be that of a child's. It was the books that made them feel slightly taken back. Some of them even they didn't understand, all included: World History, Japanese History, U.S. History, European History, The French Revolution, Calculus 1 and 2. Trig, Physics advanced Physics. Many more that was upon the many bookshelves, but the one on her bed that she picked up once she let go of their death grip. Turning to them she smiled, it was French and placed it back in its proper place on the bookshelf, "I have been trying to learn French but after I learned English, Spanish and how to read Ancient Egyptian, I just didn't feel like it much."  
  
The others couldn't believe she was fourteen, "You know how to read Hieroglyphics, speak three languages and have all of these advanced books? You're fourteen." She nodded and ran over to her closet pulling out her favorite lavender pajamas and without thinking started to take off her clothing in front of them. Shocked all three turned to face the door again beet red from what she had just done without warning, "You could of told us Hotaru." By the time they turned around she was already crouched at her knees at the edge of her bed, "You guys are my Oji-Sans so it doesn't matter."  
  
They sighed and sweat dropped at the thought again and she began to prey making them look up and watch, "Dear God.. Please watch over My planet, and Earth and Watch over the Other Senshi. Oh and Serenity because Chibi-Usa-Chan is in her tummy. Watch over my Mommas, and poppa especially Setsuna-mamma, and my Oji-Sans. Amen." she quickly climbed into her bed. More and more suprised the trio every second they watched her.   
  
Seiya walked over to her and the two followed his lead, "What story did you want to hear Taru?" She thought and blinked, "How about I tell you a Story." She smiled and even though the three were confused they all took a seat in different places in the room.. Seiya took a place at the end of the bed, Yaten at her desk and Taiki leaned against the wall looking to Hotaru.   
  
She took a breath and closed her eyes, once she opened them again. Her eyes a cold amethyst, "This story is how My power came to be. How I became the Senshi of destruction." she paused again, "I was not born like many Senshi are. I appeared, about five years of age on the Surface of Saturn. The beauty took me away yet when I looked for others around me I was alone. I was scared until I saw the Bright light in the sky. Shining like a Pearl, and with that light it replaced my fear with hope. Yet I was still lonely. Not many Traveled to this place. Only Queen of the Moon Queen Serenity visited. Only once to grant me my Powers of Saturn. Still I was not the Scout of Death.. Death was something the Silver Millennium never knew. Peace and prosperity filled the Universe. Over the eons I was filled with the Thought of Rejection and then it was filled with a hatred that turned me into the emotionless person me and Saturn can become." She paused for a few moments. A story the Statlights didn't think they would hear. It wasn't a happy story so far but it was worth the time to hear as she continued, "Yet one Day I was called by a voice that ran into my very soul that spoke, 'come and set us free.'.. With that I left my isolated planet for where I would match the voice to the person. What shocked me was I came to a battle. My first one and from what I saw, looked to be already lost. Blood, filled the crumbled streets of the Moon.. It was horrible and yet, I felt nothing for the people that shunned me from all the happy times they all shared together. I was the uninvited guest. But maybe it was more behind it."  
  
Hotaru blinked and looked out to the full moon that was seen clearly from her bed, "Then I saw her, Queen Serenity standing and watching over the ruins, when I reached her I looked up into her deep blue eyes, 'Highness, what happened?' the queen looked to me and smiled as if nothing was wrong and told me, 'this time of the silver millennium is over.' I didn't understand her words fully until I saw appear in front of me the Silence Glaive. Once I grasped it, the newly found instincts took over. I remember very little of how it happened or what I even did. Just that I yelled out Death Reborn Revolution before I was reborn on earth in the 20th century." she paused again, "I guess you can say it was somewhat of a happy ending. My power made all that died reborn into a new time and place." her eyes went back to their cheery deep purple as she looked to the three and smiled.  
  
The others didn't know what to say only nodded to her as they stood up to leave. Seiya was the last to leave as he turned to say goodnight to her she was looking to him again and she spoke before he had the chance, "Death is not really the End as people see it.. It's just the end of one Adventure, theirs always another one soon behind it." He nodded and smiled, "Goodnight Taru-chan." he then turned out the light and shut the door.  
  
Yaten looked to Seiya as he walked past them, "What did she say to you?" Seiya paused and laughed slightly looking between the two before he paused for a moment, "She just reminded me that I still have a lot to learn."  
  
~Wow like that?.. I know Saturns past wasn't really described very well during the silver millennium and so I thought I would make one up for her.. I know it was a little corny and the way it came up sucked. I could of had Haruka and Michiru tell the Three Starlights but they didn't know anything about her in the Manga.. Evil Senshi my.. Oh where was I?! Okies yeah so don't think I don't know what I'm doing.. R&R please ^.^ ~ 


	5. Half way Point

~Okies where is the R&R's.. I know more people read it for what I'm getting in reviews.. Well For a Fun FYI.. I didn't creat sailor moon, characters or places.. So don't sue me nice people in the suits holding those folders in your hands.~  
  
~~~~Four Months Later~~~~  
  
The time had flew by with the house so full of people. For the first couple months Seiya and Haruka would play with her and let her go outside to run around under their watch; that was until..  
  
~~~~Flashback (about two months back)~~~  
  
Hotaru was playing in the garden located behind the large estate of Haruka and Michiru. Seiya and Haruka promised to put aside their differences for now and had actually gotten along fairly well. Hotaru was running through the roses chasing butterflies and honey bees when she suddenly crouched over, "Ruka-pappa! Oji-Ya!" She yelled as loud as her voice would allow her to. In fact this caught the attention of Michiru who was in the kitchen looking out the window. Yaten and Taiki followed Michiru after seeing the look of terror on her face.   
  
Haruka and Seiya were already at Hotaru's side and Haruka picked her up, "What's wrong Hotaru!?" she was withered in pain as she whispered, "my tummy hurts." she winced again and huddled closer to her pappa, "I'm scared pappa" No one else admitted it but they were too and they didn't know what to do or what was wrong.  
  
Muchiru ushered Haruka holding the still in pain Hotaru into her room while she grabbed a wet cloth and a bowl of cool water. That was all they could do as the Starlights whispered in the corner. All three nodded and Taiki left the house as fast as he could running back into town.   
  
Hotaru would have small breaks in the pain yet when the other Senshi thought it was over; she would let out more whimpers in pain jolting in bed.   
  
Haruka and Michiru looked to be upset and the remaining two looked emotionless. They never got too emotional about many things; or showed it at least. Yet in fact they were worried and occasionally looked out at the setting sun waiting for their partner to return. He did just before the twilight had begun. He wasn't alone though.   
  
Bursting through the doorway he was pushed aside by none other then Ami Mizuno with a bag in her hand. Taiki got a death stare from Haruka as all five of them were rushed out of the room by Ami. She stood at the door way and said in a serious tone, "No one enter until I come back out." then she shut the door before anyone ever uttered a syllable.   
  
No one ever knew what Ami was doing or how she would help her but Michiru was the calmest of them all, "Well Ami-chan went through school and became a doctor for the Palace so our Taru is in good hands." Haruka wasn't so sure.. Her little firefly was hurting and all she could do was watch and do nothing. It took about an hour and a half before Ami-chan stepped from the room and closing it slightly she motioned the five to follow her. Most likely so Hotaru wouldn't hear or be interrupted.   
  
"Well.. I had no idea Taru-chan was with child. Yet after I found that out it was easy to help her." The other closed in on Ami all at once talking making out mumbles and words were hard to place it with the question until Haruka pushed through making them stop as she stood face to face with Ami, "Ami-chan.. Is my Firefly alright? And her child?" Ami nodded twice, "Both the mother and child are fine although I had my doubts at first.. The little one is strong though and Taru is sleeping."  
  
The others let out a sigh in relief as Ami let them but the look was showing she wasn't done, "Well this isn't over. Taru's body is weak as it is and now she is caring for another life so she will be extra weak. I would keep her in bed or keep her activities to a minimum. Unless an emergency comes to play I will be in once a week to check on her progress. She does need a doctor to look after her and the baby." That tone at the end changed to more of a lecture to Haruka and Michiru. They knew better and Ami knew it making her more angry. She bowed to them and without a word walked out of the house.  
  
All five sat in silence for a few minutes after Ami had left until Yaten put his hands to the back of his neck, "Well; this has been an interesting night. All's well and ends well." He walked towards the kitchen mumbling something about fixing something quick for dinner sense no one had eaten anything sense lunch. Taiki had followed only after giving a smile to everyone to ease the tension. Seiya though; he stood their looking between Haruka and Michiru who seemed to be lost as they kept their eyes looking towards the ground, "we were foolish Ruka-chan to think we could of taken care of Taru in her condition."  
  
Haruka was silent as Seiya blinked, "Well I don't fully understand why is she weak in general." The two looked up and stared for a little while then Haruka looked away, "We can't explain it either.. Taru has a frail body, she always has been that way sense we have known her. Even reborn she can't escape the weakness in her physical nature." Michiru continued, "We believe her lack for her physical abilities is made up by her power as a Senshi."  
  
Seiya blinked again, "Her Power? I thought she was the Watcher or the Valley of the Dead." Haruka laughed, "She is called the Rogue Senshi of Death, and Rebirth. Her body forever the shape of a child, yet her spirit or essence as old as the Galaxy. A phrase, or drop of her Glaive will end an entire civilization to begin a new one. Watching the Valley of the Dead just comes with the territory of her name."  
  
Seiya couldn't believe that the innocent child could hold such power as to destroy a planet or Galaxy. Out of the three Starlights; he took his role as an Oji-san seriously. Yaten would show a hint that he cared deeply for Hotaru even through the similar cold exterior Seiya had seen in Saturn's eyes only once. Taiki was too involved with the job at hand.  
  
The quiet had made all of them thought over the last two months forget the task at hand. It was never really specified. All they were going on was a prophecy.  
  
~~~~End of Flashback~~~~  
  
Even with five months sense Hotaru's arrival no one had attacked; and no more scares from Hotaru had happened either. Again the house was filled with the forgetfulness of the lurking dangers that could exist in the near future.  
  
Hotaru sat on the front porch watching the butterflies play with the hone bees. She waned to be in the garden to play too.. Yet she knew this time there was more at stake if she did. She had been quiet the last two months and the secret of her with child stayed with Ami. She did hear about Chibi-usa's birth and she wished she was able to pay respects to Usagi. It was too late for much of anything though. Her body looking more and more like she was with child as she rested her hands upon her bulge more out of habit now..   
  
Her mind drifted into a afternoon slumber and with that she started to dream. It was about her childhood.. Standing alone in her castle wearing her princess gown always hoping to be presentable in case of any visitors. Looking the age of eight she was much younger then she was now. In the corner of the room she was in was her Planet Guardian Saturn dressed in the Grey-purple fuku and blood red bows on her chest and lower back. Again her pure heart crystal illuminated the room, "No one cares about you Hotaru." The little girl looked up to her other self, "They do! I Know they do."   
  
Saturn shook her head, "No one will accept death as a friend. They will fear it and no matter what you think you will still be alone." the tone became more stern and Hotaru started to cry. Saturn though didn't move as she looked down upon her other self, "my Oji-sans love me and Ruka-poppa.. Michi-momma. You can't say they don..." she was cut off short, "They only do this for the child we bare!"   
  
Hotaru blinked and wiped her tears sniffling, "Why do you fear having true friends Saturn.. I want them and they are in front of us yet you push them aside so easily." Saturn shook her head and sighed, "With life Taru comes Death. As the wielder of it one day we will have to face your friends in the Valley of the Dead. Maybe we will be the one to cast death to them with you watching from the back of our mind. Bonds with mortals bring only pain." she paused, "our child; will be mortal and no matter what you think about.. You will eventually lower the glaive and bless her with the eternal slumber."   
  
Hotaru shook her head, "Death brings life.. A senshi crystal will never be extinguished and so I may cast the death to them but they will be reborn into a new time with each other.. We are never alone and because of past experiences you feel it will always be like this." Then foot steps are heard approaching as both Hotaru and Saturn looked surprised (A/N: yeah in the mind of Taru here.. So I would be surprised too if another person came in.)  
  
Both turned to the door and awaited for the figure to step in; yet the foot steps stopped and never were heard again Hotaru blinked and looked to her other self, "Mistress 9 maybe?" Saturn narrowed her eyes, "Possibly. She still exists in the depths of your mind. Foolish and futile to try and escape with me awakened." Both stood in silence and Hotaru broke the Silence, "Saturn-chan. You are my closest friend but I have other friends too that I trust. I just wish you could trust in them too and stop thinking you're alone in the universe. We aren't alone weather they were my friends or not.. We will have a child now and a child means that we will never be alone."   
  
Saturn blinked and nodded, "You're right Taru-chan.. I guess old habits die hard."   
  
Hotaru opened her eyes to see Haruka and Yaten looking at her, "sleep well?" Yaten asked and Hotaru nodded as a yes to reply. Haruka helped her to her feet and she slowly walked back into the house, "Dinner's ready Taru-chan." Hotaru nodded and smiles. She had gotten somewhere with her other self and she was happy for that yet the third presents made her feel uneasy but wouldn't worry anyone else with it. All of them worried for too much about her as it was. No one left her alone but to sleep. So for now; she would keep everything to herself.  
  
~I know the plot is slowing.. No worries the climax will come shortly.. Remember R&R and more will come.~ 


	6. A Vision

~Well here it is the chapter that will turn the events in the story.. Sorry no classic inner senshi and Serenity stuff.. I like focusing on the Outers and Starlights.. Yet you do get the pieces here and there~  
  
~~~~Four months later~~~~  
  
Hotaru by this time become quite large even for her size and petite frame. Yet Ami had assured the others she was alright on every weekly visit. Also; her split personality has been more shifty lately.   
  
One minute she would be laughing at something Haruka had joked about yet the next minute she would go silent and lock herself in her room for days at a time. At first they all assumed it was due to mood swings. No one had ever lived with a pregnant woman before so what would they know. Although the isolation occurred more and more as the months progressed. They wondered what she was doing in her room and if she was alright.   
  
To be honest Hotaru wished to be alone; to think about things alone with her counterpart. The due date was less then a month away and she knew what would happen once her child would be born. She had seen it in a vision a month back.   
  
~~~~Vision Flashback~~~~  
  
Hotaru stood upon the cliff that overlooked Crystal Tokyo, or what was left of it in her Senshi Uniform. The town and the people burned into ashes. The Palace was being held together by the four legendary senshi (yeah for people unfamiliar with that.. it is the Inner Senshi). Over the City of Crystal Tokyo stood two people. Well to be more clear; a young child and another who was clad in the shadows cast by the flames. Although the person was not seen the aura surrounding her was familiar to Hotaru as her eyes widened, "it can't be". Hotaru couldn't believe her eyes on who she saw and didn't want to believe what happened next. That shadowed figure unsheathed a sword. It was made out of gold and silver. The etched markings again unseen. Yet with a quick slash. The young child went limp in mid air as the blood descended to the earth below. With this hotaru woke up with her breath quickened and sweat covering her body.  
  
~~~~End of Flashback~~~~  
  
This would haunt her dreams to where she slept very little. The girl she saw.. She would know soon. This was why she would seclude herself to think. She would have to change that vision at all costs even if it risked her life.  
  
She walked out of her room looking to Haruka and Michiru who were both reading books. Seiya was talking with Taiki about something like Yaten having a crush on the Mailman. Of course he said it joking to Yaten who didn't find it funny at all, "Oji-sans.. Ruka.. Michi.. Can someone take me to see Chibi-usa please?"  
  
All five looked up and blinked at her at her request, and Seiya shook his head, "Taru-chan it isn..." she butted in becoming short, "I don't care! I would risk everything for her! My first friend!"  
  
Michiru shook her head, "She is only six months old Taru and she wouldn't remember you anyway. Taru looked to the ground like it was a mixture of hate and sadness, "I know that.. But I need to see her. It would make me feel better.. I have been cooped up in here like you wished it to be.. All I ask is this.. I'll ask nothing more."   
  
All five looked at each other and passed what seemed like confusing looks.. You could tell Haruka was not for the idea but Hotaru was right and nodded, "I'll take you Taru-chan. So go get your coat; its cold out."  
  
Hotaru cracked a smile and nodded pacing herself up to her room and when she came back down Haruka was already waiting for her at the door.. Michiru giving Haruka a lecture before allowing her to open the door, "Now Haruka don't let her wander off alone and also don't walk too fast.. She always tries to keep up and it will over work her." she then looked to Taru and smiled gently, "Now you know that they will know you secret too.. A secret you have been hiding can't be hidden that easy now." Hotaru nodded and hugged her as best she could.   
  
Haruka drove there not seeing a purpose in walking or taking the train. They had to walk four blocks due to rules on entering the Palace. Although they were not questioned and let in once they showed their Transformation pins signifying them being Senshi. They were met by King Endymion. Both bowed and looked up to him as he spoke, "Hotaru I had no idea." he of course spoke of her pregnancy being rude to speak of such a thing so informal. She nodded to say yes, "I had my reasons Highness but I actually came to see Chibi-usa and pay my respects to Serenity."  
  
He nodded as the senshi stood up and followed Endymion to what looked like the nursery. It was just like Hotaru would picture Chibi-usa staying in. It was of course pink with crescent moon wallpaper along the top and bottom of the walls. Rabbit stuffed animals of all colors, sizes and shapes. One could tell it was Serenity who decorated the room. Serenity was rocking the bundle Hotaru knew was Chibi-usa when she looked up to the three who just entered and a smiles that was already on her face widened. Both Hotaru and Haruka kneeled down to the ground even though Hotaru found it difficult to do so without wanting to fall over.   
  
Silence filled the room as both senshi returned to their feet, Hotaru having to get help from Haruka, "Congratulations Serenity.. Endymion." Hotaru said sweetly before she turned and started to walk out of the room. Haruka nodded to say the same in her own way before following at Hotaru's heels, "That was it. I wasted the gas to say that?" she said it as calm as possible yet you could tell she was slightly shocked and annoyed. Hotaru only nodded.  
  
When both returned home and Haruka relived the story to everyone else they were just as shocked. Yet Hotaru did not explain herself or her actions, "Chibi-usa is only a baby.. It couldn't of been her.. She only a baby." she said quietly to herself as she sat in the corned reading the French Revolution book she had read many times before.  
  
~Well Getting better now huh.. Well not total action but like I said everything is falling into place.~ 


	7. Time of Beginnings

~Well sorry it took me so long.. Hope you like...~  
  
I was peak in spring and the World around her blossomed with flowers so beautiful it took her breath away. Much more beautiful then she had remembered.. She guessed it was again the power of the Imperial Silver Crystal. She was finding it had many hidden powers now that the full extent of its powers were well in use.. Even though the weather was perfect, she still stayed inside; more by choice if anything. She had become more exhausted over the last month but mainly over the last couple weeks and Ami was now stopping by daily to check on Hotaru. Yet Ami was talking to Haruka and Seiya about her. She couldn't hear but it was obvious that it was about her; the baby was two weeks late.   
  
Hotaru wasn't worried; in fact she felt more at ease with knowing where her future was. She knew she was safe there too; so she did not mind. Just then she thought; maybe she is a he. It wouldn't matter to her in any case. She would love who ever it was. Another thought struck her, when she has the baby, will Galaxia and the Starlights come and claim it after Hotaru's job is finished? Is that why the Starlights are here? She couldn't think about it. When the time for that comes it will come and she will be there to face it head on no matter what path she chooses to follow.   
  
Her earthly body now 15 although her spirit helped her to mature swifter for she looked to be the age of twenty. Still short and petite but for her bulge in her tummy her face and eyes looked it. Still the hint of innocence twinkled in her eyes when she smiled. She remained lost in thought until she heard her bedroom door open and there stood ami in the doorway, "Hello Taru-chan."  
  
Hotaru nodded, "Ami-chan." Ami smiled and closed the door behind her leaving Haruka and Seiya at the door to think of what is going on. Everyone was on pins and needles worried for Hotaru and the child she bares. Just in case she always had a pot of boiling water and fresh towels in any case it was time. Ami stepped from the room calmly and walked over to the kitchen grabbing the towels. She then motioned Michiru to follow her with the hot water and Michiru did just that. Then the back up to Hotaru's room they went and closed the door.   
  
Haruka and Seiya looked to there feet and sighed. Yaten smirked and leaned back in the sofa as they all sat in the Family Room, "Taru-chan is stronger then what we are all thinking. Ami-san will take care of her also. Now Michiru-san is also there." Taiki nodded to agree but didn't say anything.  
  
Haruka looked to the stares and shook her head, "but its my Hime and as her pappa I am worried about her." Seiya smirked still looking to the ground, "you know Ruka; over the past months Taiki, Yaten and myself have become close to Taru-chan also. Aside from the objective." he stopped himself and closed his eyes and thought about what would happen once the child is born.  
  
The next three hours seemed to be eternity for the four at they tried to talk and do things to pass the time. Ruka was about to run up the stares and burst through the door of Hotaru's Room when Michiru walked down the stares a smile on her face, "It's a Boy. Healthy too."   
  
At that moment the weight of the past months lifted off of the shoulders of everyone involved. But Seiya blinked and thought, "Galaxia said it was a she though." Haruka gave Seiya an appalled look; it was the last thing that should be on anyone's mind, "Well Seiya, a star seed doesn't mean it HAS to be a girl. Look at you three.." she paused looking to them and thinking how they change to girls when they transform, "Well Darien would be a better example." Michiru laughed wile Seiya was looking to plot the death of Haruka but Ami stepped from the stares behind Michiru.  
  
The others looked to Ami afraid to ask anymore questions but she smiled and giggled, "Taru-chan's alright everyone. In fact her power to heal will make her completely recover in a couple days. She is tiered though; you know her that way." before Haruka could question that comment Ami continued, "But like I said she will be fully recovered in couple days time. If you need me; you know where I'll be." she left the house and headed back towards the Crystal Palace.   
  
Everyone then ran up to the room, well Michiru didn't she walked calmly letting the others get a head start. When Haruka got there she hesitated to open the door at first but she built up the courage to do so.  
  
There she saw Hotaru. Her eyes closed and smiling as if in a sound sleep. Then they looked just past the bed seeing a bassinet. Where the new member of the family slept quietly. Michiru looked to Haruka and shook her head motioning to leave. Haruka wanted to rebel and wake her little Hime up to make 100% sure she was alright. Then play with the baby as soon as she did that.   
  
Always being Hotaru's playmate when she was growing up she missed those days and was excited that they have come back around. With a heavy sigh and crack of a smile she took a final look at Hotaru and slowly closed the door.  
  
~~~~Later on that Night~~~~  
  
The three Starlights stood outside in the Garden that was only lit by the Glow of the Full Moon. They looked at each other with a seriousness that meant something was up, "now the real mission begins and we have to be on alert."  
  
Yaten looked to the house where only one room was lit. the living room where Haruka and Michiru were. His eyes squinted and looked back to his teammates, "Well so far the words of the prophecy is true. The child is born on the day of the Full Moon and then in the time of cherry blossoms and as you see." he pointed to the trees around him, "they are all around us."   
  
The two nodded to agree and looked to their feet. Seiya finally broke the silence, "well until orders from Galaxia come we are to stay here and protect the child like we would our Princess." then his teammates nodded and headed back towards the house.   
  
~~~~From a tree in the distance watching the three~~~~  
  
A shadowed figure watched the three walk back towards the house. A smile creped ipon the face and spoke. The voice deep and masculine, "So it's here that you hid the child and the girl who carried it. At last I have found them." With that said a cloud of shadow swept the figure away leaving no trace that he was even there.  
  
~Hope you like it.. Took me long enough to write it.. Oh well back into it.. Hope it was worth the wait.~ 


	8. Sad Partings

~yay On a Role! Enjoy.~  
  
Hotaru was up and walking by nine the next morning cradling the child in her arms. It came so natural she knew she would be alright. She even came downstairs and showed off the new bundle of joy to the others who filled her ears with baby noises. Even the Starlights broke down at the site of a baby although when Hotaru laughed Yaten caught himself and coughed followed by a humph sound, "so what's his name Taru?" Haruka finally asked. She blinked and smiled, "Thats easy Ruka-pappa.. His name is Saisei. It means Rebirth." she smiled as the others nodded.   
  
Then a knock at the door was heard and Haruka was the one who offered to answer it. Hotaru was a little frightened as she tightened the grip on the child in her arms. Not many people came to visit and Ami wasn't going to come back for a week to check on her and the baby. Ruka was heard at the door, "Oh hello Rei-chan.. What brings you here?.. I'm sorry please come in." then the door was heard shutting and Rei came into view dressed in her priestess robes. She bowed to them, "Have you seen Ami-chan. She told us she was coming here but she never returned. So we were thinking that the birth took longer and she stayed the night."   
  
Hotaru shook her head, "I believe she left early in the evening." the room then became full of an eerie silence until Hotaru broke it, "Well maybe she is off doing something." Rei shook her head, "It isn't like Ami-chan to do something like this without letting us know.. Or someone know." Then everyone nodded to agree. Then the silence filled the room again; well except for the cooing sounds of the baby as Hotaru's fingers tickled his face and chin his eye matched his mothers yet the youth and innocence filled his eyes; not yet subject to the years of death and destruction.  
  
Then the door swung open and in the doorway was a man. His hair short; to his chin. Bowel cut; and black in color. A cloud seemed to pass over the house as his form came into view. His body suit was stone grey as the high collar looked as if it would choke him but it didn't. A sly grin crossed his lips as his gaze fell upon Hotaru and the little bundle in her arms, "So this is the one in the prophecy." he assumed as he invited himself into the house. Hotaru took a step back tightening her grip upon her child as Haruka, and Seiya stood in between the two as the others followed suit. The man laughed, "You think I came alone didn't you." he snapped his hands and another figure appeared before them. It was Ami; or looked like Ami through the blood stained clothing and tattered hair.   
  
Bound together and gaged; she looked to be out cold. The others looked at him as he looked from them to her, "She didn't tell me right away where to find the child and the mother." he looked to Hotaru and softened the gaze, "Now we have a choice" he gripped Ami's neck with his left fist and squeezed it tight hearing a muffles sound coming from her, "you either come with me bringing the child; or" he tightened the grip on the helpless Senshi's neck as she gasped for air, "Or your friend will die in front of your very eyes."   
  
The room was silent as all eyes shifted to each other. They didn't want to risk Ami; she was already in a awkward position and they couldn't hand over Hotaru or Saisei. It was a conflict of emotion and logic. It was until Hotaru stepped forward and nodded, "Let go of Ami-chan, and when she is away from you is when we will follow you freely."  
  
The man smirked, "How can I trust you?" she gave him a awkward look, "You can always trust the word of a Senshi." The others were of course against her agreement with the mumbles and gasps. He nodded and tossed Ami into a near wall where she gasped and curled into herself. Rei; who was closes rushed to her aid wile Hotaru walked closer to the man. Haruka jerked her head back to Hotaru and started to run towards them, "Taru-chan!"   
  
She gave her a reassuring smile before she and the man next to here faded away leaving Haruka falling to her knees and Seiya clutching his fist mumbling something under his breath. Yaten looked to Michiru and then looked away as if ashamed, "Galaxia needs to be told of what happened just now and she wasn't ever aware of the child's birth." with that he turned and walked to the Kitchen followed by Taiki who was silent the whole time.  
  
~~~~In a Void Somewhere (A/N: Okies it is black and it is swirly power stuff.)~~~~  
  
Hotaru found herself in a void of some sort. It didn't bother her much due to the path that lead to the valley of the dead was very much similar to this. The man turned to face her, his eyes matching his suit, a stone grey. He seemed to sit in mid-air as he evaluated Hotaru who had a death grip on the child not thinking to let go of him, "Please make yourself at home. I am known as Junsui."   
  
She shook her head, "I won't be staying long but thank you for the hospitality." He smirked, "Oh on the contrary; you will be staying for quite a while."   
  
Hotaru narrowed her eyes 'what do I do now?' she asked herself and Saturn answered back, 'Well I don't know. It would be easier if Saisei wasn't with us.' Hotaru sighed mentally, 'there has to be something.. You I was thinking for some peace and quiet. I didn't think things would happen this quickly' Saturn laughed, 'expect the unexpected Taru-chan.' Another mental sigh brought her back to her current situation. She could transform, but risk a confrontation that could injure Saisei. Yet her Silence wall would protect them and she could get away, 'we have nothing to lose Taru.' Saturn assured her as she nodded beginning to glow a violet color then in a blink of an eye she was Saturn (A/N: yeah Taru is too cool for a transformation.)   
  
The man shook his head, "You can't escape this place. You'll just get lost." Saturn shook her head as Hotaru slept inside her mind to allow Saturn to appear, "Well you must not know me well Junsui." she said awkwardly; the name not suiting him or a guy for that matter, "I can teleport from any time or dimension to the Valley of the Dead. From there it is easy to find my way back to Earth."   
  
He lost his smile, it was true that Saturn had that ability because the Valley of the Dead had no location. It was just a separate dimension much like the Time Gate or the location they were in now, "Well what will you do? Go into hiding until I find you again; oh and I will find you. It may take me days months or years but I will find you and don't expect me to be as patient. I will find that child and he will either come to me willingly or he will parish" she seemed to end the conversation there and with this she faded away to nothing leaving him alone. Yet she was heard like the wind as she left, "Then let him decide his fate and if he is to face you then we will see who the victor will be." then she spoke no more as a smirk crawled on his face again, "Well then.. We will see won't we." this he took as a challenge placing is chin upon his clutched hand leaning forward slightly.  
  
Hotaru found herself in the Valley of the Dead. It hadn't changed. A blood red path laid before her as it broke off into many smaller paths. People walking along them as if knowing where to go. Saturn heard the sound of her child coming to life in her arms as he made random sounds, "Shhhh my child" she rocked him back to silence, "I must keep you safe until you are ready." she knew what she had to do. Sitting in the silence of the void. She knew what she had to do. The enemy knew who was the mother now. Yet the child will not look this way forever and she knew what she had to do. With that she vanished from the dreary place and ended up in the royal halls of the Crystal Palace. She would ask for their help.  
  
Being in another dimension she didn't know how long she was gone. It had to of been a few days because Ami was bandaged and on her feet somewhat when she arrived.   
  
The whole court stopped and looked to Saturn as she stood in silence knowing that Haruka would not be pleased with a outer senshi needing the aid of inner senshi. Saturn kicked herself as well being too proud, "I please need your aid. More of my Son Saisei who needs it." She knelt to the ground and placed her son on the ground, "please protect him until I come back for him."  
  
Tears had started to come from her eyes sliding down her cheek, "They know who I am and they will be looking for me to get him." she smiled at her Saisei, a smile only seen on Hotaru. She looked back up at the Queen, "please don''t tell Haruka and the rest he is here. Raise him to be a noble Knight of Saturn in secrecy and make him know I didn't just walk out on him."  
  
Her glaive appeared in front of her and she clutched it as tight as her fragile would allow her to, "Until we meet again." Was her farewell when the Court raised a ruckus on what her actions were. She disappeared into the air leaving someone she loved more then anything in the world to the hands of others. She would not see him grow up; it was for the best. She would keep hidden from everyone. Even her outer senshi who were parents to her. Hotaru finally spoke up'Saturn.. Was it really fo..' Saturn spoke out loud to even reassure herself, "It was.. For the best.. It was.. The right choice"  
  
Where she was going to go; she didn't know. She had to keep moving though. Junsui wasn't the only one that would know. He would tell others to test Saisei until it was his turn in the final battle. How long would it be until that time. She was puzzled though about her vision she had with the women and the child. Maybe it would be his first challenge and he will fail being his downfall. She wouldn't let that happen. She couldn't; and she would watch him from a distance. She knew exactly where to go.  
  
~if I went ti fast I am sorry I am kinda wanting to rush ahead to this one part in my head. Now we will go through like gaps in the years,, till then..~ 


	9. Life Goes On Or Does It?

Gomen.. Long time updating.. Just writters block and all..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**Eight-hundred years later** (A/N: totally based off of manga and this will be during the Dark moon Saga)  
  
A young boy looking the age of 17 wandered the halls of the Crystal Palace looking as though he was lost. Looking from the tile flooring to the illuminated roof. His violet eyes curious and innocent. The stars from the sky seemed to appear in them. He looked down the hall where it met the current corridor he was walking down. He then made a left turn continuing until he saw a failure face, "Small Lady-Chan." he smiled and ran to her. She turned facing him and smiled brightly dressed in her princess gown. She on the other hand looked no older then seven, "Saisei-chan!" she started to run down the hallway to meet him when they both stopped dead in the tracks at the sound of a stern voice, "Royalty must never run." Neo Queen Serenity looking no older then the day older then the day Saturn had left stood before them and had a stern look in her eyes yet a gentle smile on her face.  
Both bowed in respect, "Gomen Serenity." Saisei broke the awkward silence. His attitude was now mature and stern. Eyes iced over slightly, "I was the one who ran. She just followed my influence." The queen nodded and walked past them to continue where she was going to begin with, "then maybe we need to lead by example." she smiled again and disappeared around the corner.  
Chibi-usa sighed and looked up to Saisei, "so what are we going to do today?"  
Saisei's look in his eye did not change. He looked down to her and blinked once. Then twice before looking away, "I have lessons today. Ami- Sensei for my knowledge and Makato-Sensei for my combat." Chibi-usa sighed, "You never have time to play anymore." she pouted as he chuckled, "I have had my time to play. Now I must have time to grow up." He was mostly repeating Ami's words but they were true and he knew it. She gave him another pout and he patted her head, "Maybe later tonight after dinner." She smiled, nodded and turned to run and play somewhere.  
Saisei sighed and walked on into the courtyard where Ami was already waiting books in hand. He bowed to her and followed her to a bench under a tree and took a seat. Ami sighed and opened the top book in her pile, "Alright Saisei. Today is History based." His eyes lit up like a Childs and she laughed, he was best in history but today's lesson would be a special one.  
Ami looked over the book, "Today is about the history of the moon kingdom. You've been told the story before?" Saisei nodded, "It is the story of the evil queen who tried to take over the moon and Serenity locked them all away in the Imperial Crystal and sent them to the future."  
Ami nodded, "True. There's more to that story though. Let me start from the very beginning now pay attention." His eyes locked on her and she smiled knowing she has his full attention, "A thousand years ago, our moon was home to a great civilization ruled by Queen Serenity. She was a gentle ruler who was teaching Princess Serenity, also known as Neo Queen Serenity; to follow in her footsteps, but Serena would spend her endless time staring at the Earth for she had fallen in love with a Prince from their named Prince Endymion." she paused for a moment and looked up to the sky, "Everything was at peace, which this time was called the Silver Millennium. One day the Queen of the Negaverse, Queen Beryl changed all that. When she arrived she wanted to conquer the Moon and take the Silver Imperial Crystal, and in order to do that she unleashed the awesome power of the Negaforce. Although her world was destroyed, Queen Serenity's last hope was the Imperial Silver Crystal and the Crescent Moon Wand, which used the last of her strength. Frozen in moon beam crystals the Queen sent the Princess and the children of the Moon to a new future on Earth." she smiled and closed the book. It was swift and painless but Saisei looked to want more.  
He paused and shook his head, "But I thought the Silver Crystal saved lives of the innocent so how could she of destroyed the Moon and her people?" A smirk crawled a crossed her face, "Well that's where another story falls into play." She took a deep breath at the telling of another story, "It is about a Rogue Senshi, but for that we must go much further back in history. Let me think to see if I can remember it correctly. It starts off on the planet Saturn. It was a planet that was the battlefield of many wars before Queen Serenity took the throne. The planet was this for a single person." she opened the second book and turned to a page where a shadowed figure of a Senshi stood. "She was the Rogue Senshi. Guardian, wielder, and judge of the Dead. She was the one Senshi that could change the fate of a battle at the drop of her Glaive" Ami then pointed to the staff that was held at her right hand, "She was as old as time, and just as wise. Her heart could switch from as warm as a summer day to the bleakest of winters. Her eyes reflected her mood but in any mood she was in, the small hint of innocence remained in her eyes. She longed to be with the other Senshi yet her duty was to remain on the planet to watch over the Valley of the Dead. The souls of the dead travel there to be judged by Sailor Saturn and sent to their proper places." she paused to catch her breath Saisei holding on to every word, "For millennia's Saturn performed her duty with honor never rejecting her fate. She was then summoned to the Moon. She rushed to their aid but the devastation was already too great. The Death counts too much to bear. The Queen was already weakened from holding off the enemy but they were forming a second line for another assault. I remember the rest of what were to happen very clearly." Ami looked to her feet. They seemed to be very catching, "It was at the drop of her Glaive, with much hesitation might I add; that lead the Moon to its destruction. She prayed for her power to grant us a second chance so with the last of there power combined they helped to send us all to our new lives. Now this included Saturn. She was granted a normal life on Earth with a father who loved her so much he gave his soul for her; he didn't know though it cost her soul much like it did his."  
Saisei leaned forward, "tell me more about Senshi Saturn, and why she isn't with us here on Earth?"  
A sigh passed in between breaths, "She was host to two beings. One was her Guardian soul that was dormant and then an evil being known as Mistress nine. Her already weak body stressed more every day it passed. Until Mistress Nine woke and unleashed her power. All seemed lost in that moment. The Senshi were too weak to grant Sailor Moon power for them to win and she was killed. Saturn had awoken due to the three talismans of the remaining outer senshi. It was then she raised her Glaive only to be dropped and bring on the end of all living things on Earth. It seemed that she had become the enemy. We didn't care; I didn't at least. Our princess who we lived for was gone. The outers could only sit and watch as her ultimate attack formed around her." She then turned the page to show an illustrated picture of Sailor Saturn's attack. His eyes widened because the girls face was clearly seen. She looked like a child no older then he was but the odd thing is he had seen her before.  
"Ami-Chan. that's the girl in my dreams that would keep away the nightmares when I was small." Ami looked at him not knowing how to answer that without telling him. They had planned to keep it from him as long as they could even though it was against Hotaru's wishes. A smile crawled on her face as she thought to herself, 'he will have to be told.'  
  
*** Gomen if it seemed fast a stupid.. I want Hotaru-Chan to come back in the next chapter so be prepared. She wont me happy.. *** Ja Ne.. 


	10. A Mother's Pain

*** On a role here with my writing. Always had a knack for writing's in Sailor Moon having watched EVERY episode and read EVERY manga. Enjoy.. ***  
  
Saisei blinked at Ami's smile confused by the girls nature, "what?" he sounded like he had said something funny to her when in all means not funny. She shook her head keeping the gentle smile upon her face, "no Saisei it wasn't you it was the fact you know her face. Although I am not surprised."  
He still didn't know what she was talking about, "It's true though, Saturn was in my dreams." She nodded, "and aren't you a knight of Saturn?" he blinked a couple times and nodded, "well then you and her are linked shared by the same power. Driven by the same goal, and protected by the same planet." He looked at the ancient (A/N: no bashing over that.. Ami and the other senshi are like what over 1000 years old.. I'd say that's ancient. But I didn't mean it in an old ugly way) Senshi in awe. Yet he wasn't surprised by her knowledge of such things.  
Then she stood to her feet collecting her books, "Will continue another time. Makato will be waiting for you if you don't get a move on." He looked like he was just given a goodie but then it was taken away. He blinked to collect his thoughts and nodded, "Hai." He stood and bowed to her before turning and walking to where Makoko was waiting.  
There she was. Makoko in Senshi form hands held to her hips as if impatient. She looked the age of he mid-twenties. Her everlasting beauty radiated throughout her with the help of her planet power and the power of the Silver Imperial Crystal. Yet the smile upon her face showed otherwise, "you ready Saisei?" he nodded not even willing to change into another outfit. He decided he would wear his ebony vest style shirt. Long sleeved and formed to his body. Matching black pants and his black dress shoes. Forming a stance, waiting for Makoto's instructions she laughed, "so quick to jump into a fight. Like when I was in my youth." She too formed her stance and smirked slightly, "now. Today will be a free day for you and if you can lay a hand on me I allow you to tap into your energy for powerful attacks." He took that as a challenge and charged her. Makoto stood still until he was within grasped and jumped high in the sky landing behind him. Yet he gracefully turned and re-charged her a second time thinking she would pull the same trick on him he would be ready. She waited and then this time took a step to the side but before stopping she jumped and landed behind him as he turned to see where she went. Tapping his shoulder he jerked his head and glared at her, "Saisei don't jump to conclusions the opponent will pull the same trick. Expect the unexpected boy."  
He sighed and shifted his gaze to the ground below him. He knew this but never followed that part of fighting. He just rushed without using his mind and that was foolish, "you know I have no skill hand to hand Makoto- Sensei. Why not tap into my powers now. I am sure I can do better with those." She whacked him over the head as she gave him a scolding look, "listen Saisei you are as dumb as the day is long if you think you can control the power you hold without learning to even control your body movements." She sighed and patted his back, "there will come a time in battle when your power will be of no use and you will HAVE to rely on you hand to hand fighting skills. Trust me boy I have lived enough to know."  
He sighed and nodded, "yes Sensei." Makoto looked upon to the setting sun, "well it looks like the sun is set and so dinner must be almost ready. I say we call it a day and grab a bite to eat." He didn't argue and turned back towards the palace. He then felt a sudden urge he was being watched turning his gaze to the empty skies. He remained still for a moment or two until he smirked thinking it was his foolish imagination.  
What he didn't realize he was being watched. From the shadows of the near buildings was a figure that watched him with their violet cold eyes. They narrowed before stepping back and out of site completely.  
Walking into the formal banquette hall he took a seat to where a little pink hair energy ball was waving to him, "How was lessons Saisei- Chan?" he gave her a gentle smile, "Ami's lesson was quite interesting but in my eyes for Makoto's lesson was rather dull." Chibi-usa nodded, "she wouldn't let you tap into your true powers again didn't she?" she prodded at Saisei next to her as everyone continued their chit chat; waiting for the dinner to start.  
He nodded, "Hai.. although I have no clue why. All of the Senshi and Knights have their own power but I am not allowed to display mine. What is it that makes them hold me back as they do?" he became slightly agitated for a moment until the sound of water glasses dropping broke his train of thought. He blinked looking the table over to see the look of shock from everyone as they looked at him, "what? Did I really say something I shouldn't have?" he looked to Chibi-usa who was looking over his shoulder.  
"No but they hold your power back for good reason Saisei. Many fear what they cannot or will not understand. The power to create or destroy worlds is not a power to talk about so lightly." A voice rang in his head as it did the room he was in. his head jerked behind him to see none other then the angel in his dreams. She was just as he dreamt. She looked no older then the picture in the illustrated picture ami had shown to him earlier that day.  
Her grey-purple fuku was matching to her color on her sailor suit. The blood red bows finished the Senshi's attire. Yet her staff. A good six inches taller then the Senshi stood was what completed herself as a whole. He didn't speak; couldn't speak even if he wanted to. The look in the violet eyes of this girl softened, "they never told you of me?" he nodded but when he tried to speak no words came from it. She smirked, "then who am I? I have waited many years to hear a few short and simple words to me Saisei."  
He was shocked. She knew his name and he never even knew her let alone met her other then in his dreams. Or has he?  
"you are Senshi of Saturn. The Rogue senshi of Death and Rebirth." Was all he managed to squeak out of his body. The look in her eyes at that moment suggested those were not the words she wanted to hear. It was a look that gave the room a eerie feeling to it, "so no one has told you.. Hhmmm this is a disturbing change of events." Re-scanning the room Serenity had not entered for dinner yet making her turn to leave the room. All he could do was watch her walk away, "Gomen" was what he managed to whisper. He had so many questions to ask. So many things he wanted to find out being from the same Planet.  
She stopped dead in her tracks and sighed looking to the ground, "no.. I should be the one speaking those words." Raising her head she didn't even look back at the boy or group that were in the room with him. Instead she was going to talk to the Queen about these matters; in the only way she knew how to let her voice heard, and the whole world will hear it. ( A/N: dun dun duuuuuuunnnnnnnnn )  
Saturn came across Serenity in the halls as she was making her way to dinner, "Princess! ( A/N: she is used to calling her princess then queen.. you know being away MOST of the time Queen never stuck with her. ) You were given directions to raise him to know about me! He knows me at the wielder of death! Much like everyone else! The look in his eyes showed the fear he had for me!" she pointed her Silence Glaive in the direction of Serenity still keeping a safe distance.  
The Queen nodded and attempted to settle her friend, "Hotaru.. You must understand with what we were given with. The Star Lights came looking for the two of you hoping you had escaped Junsui and we could not just say you dropped him on our doorstep and then disappeared. We had to come up with a cover up in order to keep him safe as you wished us to do." Those words did not comfort Saturn, "So you made him believe I was the last thing I wanted him to know. That I am a ruthless ticking time bomb for planets near and far. I judge the dead for Hell or the Evergreen Pastures." ( A/N: kind of related to Greek Mythology sense they are given their powers based off of it )  
"Okasan?" Saisei voice was heard entering from behind as her head jerked over her shoulder faster then ever imaginable. Yet he was not looking at her as he spoke the words. Instead they were focused on the Senshi is red and blue. An aura emitted from her as her angered had risen. She had realized it at that point. He knew a mother, that way he would never ask about one. Thus avoiding the whole subject, "I see.. I understand fully what you all did." she closed her eyes as a eerie smile washed on her face, "Rei-chan played the role in my stead." Her eyes snapped open as the aura emitted created a wave that forced itself through the halls almost knocking everyone to the ground. The tile around her feet shattered as some pieces hovered around her as the power began to rise again.  
Her emotion began to over rule her logic and the darker side of her power had begun to engulf her, "You shall all pay for what you have stolen from me." She wasn't ever there she admitted to herself yet she had hopped as a friend they would not hide the truth from him. The hundreds of years she had spent away. Keeping the distance was for his safety and it was wasted. If she could go back in time and change it she would have done things differently. Protected him with her hands. Yet making a trip to the Time Gate was the last on her mind. Right now she would have to make the ones she thought loved her pay.  
Saisei couldn't believe it. This woman was not in the right state of mind. A look of horror struck his face as the woman raised her Silence Glaive into the air as she herself raised towards the ceiling. The layers of the ceiling crumbled leaving hole after hole until she stood; alone at the top of the Crystal Palace. Through the holes everyone could only watch in horror.  
They all knew what she was going to do and not even the Silver Crystal could stop such a force nor protect them from its destruction. Saturn's ultimate attack that she screamed out for the world to hear, " DEATH... REBORN.... REVOLUTION!!!!!" the aura that surrounded her then bursted into thousands of ribbons that spread all throughout Crystal Tokyo and would soon engulf the world..  
  
*** Dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnnnn... I think Taru-chan is a little upset there don't you think. Maybe the Rei-chan being the adopted mother was a little too much to bare for her. Or he didn't even notice his own mother. Maybe because she left him. Maybe a mix of it all. I donno. ***  
  
Ja Ne.. 


	11. Torn

*** I know you all love my Saturn fic.. You all 4 reviewers! Much love felt in this story! Hehe.. this is for you! Enjoy the chapter! ***  
  
Saturn looked upon the city below with little pity in her eyes. She could care less about the families she was about to tear apart. The feelings that would stop. She didn't care anymore. The taboo she was breaking that even surpassed that of stopping time. For this she would be stripped of her senshi title. In her years away she had traveled the galaxy gaining knowledge where she could. The one thing that kept her going; lost. Within her grasp at one time and she let it slip through her fingers, "How foolish am I?" she sighed out loud to the world.  
Saisei looked to Serenity, "Do something!" Serenity shook her head and downcast her eyes, "Saisei.. The Earth's fate is in the hands of her now. She is the judge of life just as much as she is the judge of death. To fight it would be useless." He just wouldn't take no for an answer as she turned to the Other Senshi. They too looked away from him as if ashamed knowing even if they had the power to stop her. They couldn't do it.  
Soon came along three new senshi never seen to Saisei. They didn't even acknowledge him funning straight to the Queen, "Princess" (A/N: I love the outers calling her princess.. its kawaii) Neptune had spoke first, "we saw Hotaru but we didn't see Saisei. Is he alright? Safe?" the boy blinked and looked over the other senshi.. Of course he had never met them before. He would have remembered such a meeting. Their forms not as casual as the inner senshi but much more serious. Serenity nodded and looked over to Saisei, "He is alright." The outers looked at him as if he was glass and could break at any time, "Saisei?" Uranus has questioned him and he could only find it in his actions to nod twice making a yes. Then he was embraced into a hug, "When you and Hotaru were taken all those years ago we feared to never see you again. Only you are safe.. And a knight of Saturn." She patted him proudly on the shoulders. Saisei gave her a confused look upon his face, "Who is Hotaru?"  
Haruka blinked a few times, "how could you forget your own mother?" Saisei shook his head and looked over to Rei, "she is my Okasan." Rei couldn't take it much more, "No.. Saisei Uranus' words are true. The story is long and to difficult to explain in this moment in time but Hotaru is your birth mother. I only took you in as my own."  
A new feeling raised in him. The years he thought he knew this person as his mother were shattered in seconds. The look of shock in his face was indescribable. Looking back to the goddess of death he watched, "she is my Okasan?" no one answered but he was already told. Haruka shook the poor boys shoulders, "Saisei.. listen to my words. Hotaru's a person who was not granted the simple life we were all granted and for that her Heart forever sways upon the edge of a knife. One slip in her emotions can send it over and into darkness. The darkness is enveloping her and nothing we can do can stop it." She paused as he looked to her, "Only you can. You share the same power, same bond in life as well as in destiny. Even thought you have been apart your entire life the bond of a mother and her child never fades."  
He didn't know what to do. He wanted to hate his mother for abandoning him, yet reach out for her to embrace him. He wished that things were as they were earlier that morning. Rei was his Okasan and Saturn was only in his dreams. Yet he knew it was selfish thoughts. Nodding in reassurance he called out to him, "Okasan!"  
She heard the words yet ignored them on his first attempt, "Okasan Listen to me! I know what has happened in the past will never make up for things now but why resort to ending-"he was cut off by another burst of her energy as the ribbons exploded further out of the limits of Tokyo and as far as the eyes could see and beyond. The earth was now in a massive Earthquake and buildings started to crumble to the ground. Fear was setting in fully on them all. Only once had they seen such an attack. The outers had seen it twice. The world will befall to the silence.  
Saturn looked to Saisei who called him mother. She was beyond that though. Nothing could bring a stop to the Armageddon that was creeping the planet, "You call me by the name I have always wanted to hear. Yet I choose this end with no regrets. I shall break the taboo of my duty and for that be banished and striped of my power." She looked to her glaive high above her head and smirked, "Well old friend this is where we shall part again yet this time I will not come to seek you when you will be needed again." She allowed a single tear escape her left eye.  
Then Hotaru appeared in a ghostly image before Saturn, "Saturn-Chan. We can stop this. Do you really wish for the world to parish over something it had no choice over?" Saturn's eyes softened slightly; something that never happened, "Hotaru.. I wish for this end." Hotaru shook her head, "Well I don't! I hoped things different but they didn't. I will force you to stop if this continues!" Saturn had shook her head, "The attack is in the final stages. It can not be stopped and I will not have it stop." Hotaru, "Gomen Saturn but I will stop this." The ghostly image of Hotaru disappeared back into Saturn's body. Then the girl looked as though she was in pain wincing slightly, "Hotaru stop this!" Saturn screamed out to the world. Serenity knew there was still hope. Hotaru was much stronger then believed.  
Into Saturn's thoughts Hotaru spoke up, 'I fought off Mistress nine and I can do the same to you.' Saturn winced again as Hotaru forced control, "I will not let you! This world will fall into Silence! There shall be no Rebirth for these people! All will feel my pain!" Hotaru continued her struggle winning the battle, 'and you think you are in more pain then I?! Then you are more foolish then believed!'  
A bright light caused everyone to shade their eyes. Then; once faded they looked up and Saturn was replaced by Hotaru. In her Princess gown it was violet in color. Strapless that hugged her body until it spread towards the bottom. her pure heart crystal, that was so commonly seen in the center of her bow on her chest was now located on the Silence Glaive; between the dip in the center (A/N: I might draw a pic of it and if I do I shall let you all know. I mean in meh head it looks like breathtaking.). a soft and soothing aura surrounded her as she looked below her. The world was not lost but it was torn. The buildings crumbled and many lives were lost in the destruction.  
The look on Hotaru's face was pity, shame and sorrow for what had occurred over the past moments. Looking to her Glaive she held it high above her head as the soft glow that surrounded her expanded as she chanted the words, "With what I took, I shall replace. With Death I shall grant Life and all shall be as it once was!" the light almost became unbearable as the warm light engulfed everything in site.  
The senshi had never felt such a feeling. Such love for life was filtered through them. Was this her true nature? Was this the real Saturn? Saisei looked to her as long as his eyes would allow then as soon as it started the light was gone. And Hotaru was still looking wide eyed to her staff. Her hands brought it level with herself although it still towered over her; she looked to the others below, "All was saved and none forgotten." She smiled weakly before the feeling of being drained had struck her. With a gasp she closed her eyes and fell into a unconscious state. Then her body once suspended in air started to fell to the ground.  
Saisei and Haruka were first to react but Saisei was closer and still faster. He jumped into the air and met her part way clutching him in her arms. Her body colder and paler then it normally was. Her breath was shallow but steady. Her glaive was still clutched tightly to her hands yet he was able to pry it off of her fingers easily before her hand hung lifeless to her side. Haruka reached him and looked over her while the others were catching up, "she used up a lot of energy." Haruka commented and Saisei blinked and looked to her confused so Haruka continued, "Hotaru's power is so great that using it once could leave her helpless or dead. The thing is that's odd is that the attack was not complete. The destruction stopped before it fully consumed the Earth and the Rebirthing process began. That is what spared her life this time although I cannot say what will happen when she will have to face judgment."  
Saisei blinked again, "judgment?"  
Haruka nodded, "Yet she looks to be asleep she is not. Her soul.. Or souls (A/N: Remember multiple souls; one body.) have yet to face judgment for the crime she committed. My Hime is going to have a tough time in her near future and this is something she will have to face alone like many things in her existence." She sighed looking to the still lifeless body.  
  
*** Wow I donno if that is fast to type or if it was confusing. If it is comment and I will re-write it better and more in detail. I mean its all in meh head but I cant put it down the way I fully want.. sucks when that happens huh? Lol ***  
  
Ja Ne.. 


End file.
